Les dije que no era una buena idea
by Kartis77O
Summary: Edward desesperado por ver a Bella, pide la ayuda de Jasper para escaparse de su castigo y engañar a sus padres para poder salir de la casa. Advertencia: castigo corporal/nalgadas/azotes


Edward: anda Emmett por favor, debes ayudarme- ahí estaba el pequeño vampirito, rogándole de rodillas a su hermano mayor que le ayudara a salir de casa.  
Y era que nuestro Edward se encontraba un poquito castigado, luego de que a raíz de un berrinche de padre y señor mío, al chico se le ocurriera mejor manera de coronar el pastel destruyendo absolutamente todos los autos de la familia, incluyendo el muy preciado Mercedes de su padre Carlisle, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia el actuar de su pequeño, por lo que después de dejarle el traserito en llamas, le prohibió las salidas de casa por un tiempo "indefinido".  
Imaginen como sufre un chiquillo al no poder ver a su amada Bella todas las noches. Y es que su padre si que le tenía controlado. Apenas llegaba de la escuela, le mandaba a hacer un y mil recados distintos hasta que se hacía nuevamente de día y la rutina se repetía.

Emmett: enano, no sabes cuánto me gustaría ayudarte, pero ya tengo una condena sobre mis espaldas como para agregarle otra más.- Emmett también se encontraba castigado, aunque su condena era un poco diferente. Estaba condenado a dos correazos nocturnos por su padre, cada noche por una semana. Y era que el chico se había mandado la perla del siglo al desaparecer una semana completa sin decirle a nadie en donde se encontraría, solo para ir a competir e carreras ilegales. Todo culminó cuando un oficial de policía trajo al jovenzuelo a la puerta de la casa y con una multa más que excesiva.

Edward: te prometo que no te delataré, pero por favor ayúdame, necesito ver a Bella- Edward hacia ojitos y morisquetas pero nada podía convencer al malvado de su hermano.- está bien, le pediré a Jasper que me ayude, el siempre ha sido mi hermano favorito.

Emmett: JA JA JA, ya deja el drama Edward y piensa en tu seguridad, podrás ver a Bella mañana en clases- la cara que le dio su hermano, hizo que Emmett se carcajeara aún más, pero no siguió insistiendo- está bien, haz lo que quieras, total es tu trasero no el mío.

Edward salió de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió hasta la de su hermano Jasper, quien se encontraba en ese momento con Alice discutiendo sobre que llevaría puesto en el baile del próximo curso.

Jasper: queda mucho tiempo para eso cariño, podemos hablarlo más adelante, estoy seguro que me encantará lo que elijas para mí.- Japer se encontraba en son de derrota sobre la cama. Toda la habitación de encontraba llena de una cantidad impresionante de ropa masculina, e incluso aún seguía saliendo más del gran armario que tenían allí dentro.- hey enano, ¿qué tal llevas el día? ¿Vienes a salvarme de Alice?

Edward: pues mejor tú que yo hermano, pero no venía a eso, quería pedirte un favor que es de vida o muerte.- Edward desde ya junto las manos en son de súplica.

Jasper: suena interesante, ¿en que puedo serte útil?

Edward: tengo que ir a casa de Bella hoy por la noche, pero necesito ayuda para salir de casa y quería saber si tú, mi hermano favorito podía darme una mano.- Edward uso la carta del hermano favorito para hacer caer a Jasper, quien claro que aceptó luego de escuchar a su hermanito llamarle así.

Quien no estaba muy de acuerdo era Alice, quien de inmediato dio a conocer su posición.

Alice: no creo que sea una buena idea, papá se enterara de inmediato cuando saques un pie de la casa, te tiene muy controlado últimamente.

Edward: Alice ¡shuuu!, tú sigue con tu ropa, déjale esto a los profesionales.

Alice: como quieras "profesional", pero no digas luego que no te advertí.

Lo planearon y ejecutaron. En apenas dos horas ambos adolescentes habían evitado a su padre y lograron salir de casa sin hacerlo notar.

Claro que para un padre experimentado como Carlisle le tomo solo 20 minutos darse cuenta de que le faltaba la presencia de dos de sus /Por lo que luego de una pequeña interrogación al resto de su tropa, salió enfadadisimo en busca de sus querubines que se encontraban, Jasper esperando recostado en el árbol fuera de la casa de Bella y Edward por supuesto adentro con ella.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente hacia Jasper, tratando de pasar inadvertido pero el chico gracias a su historial, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre.

Jasper: lo puedo explicar papá...- se sentía muy acorralado en ese momento y la mirada de furia de su padre no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Carlisle: claro que me lo explicarás Jasper, con lujos y detalles, pero ahora quiero que vueles a casa de inmediato- fue decir eso para que Jasper se dispusiera de correr con dirección a la casa Cullen- más te vale ir directo hacia allá hijo, que yo sabré de inmediato si es que osas a desobedecerme.

Un "si señor" se escuchó apenas luego de que Jasper dejara una estela de polvo al salir corriendo.

Por otro lado Edward ya estaba enterado y se disponía, luego de haberse despedido de Bella indefinidamente, a salir por la ventana trasera para evitar cualquier contacto con su padre. Ya que luego de escuchar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza al hablar con Jasper, toda la valentía que tenía cuando salió de casa se desvaneció.

Saltó lo más despacio que pudo, pero fue inútil ya que Carlisle ya se había dado cuenta y apenas el chico puso los pies en el suelo, lo tomo por un brazo con bastante fuerza.

Carlisle: ya han sido suficientes desobediencias por el día de hoy Edward Anthony Cullen- fue decir eso mientras 5 fuertes palmadas caían en la retaguardia de Edward, que a pesar de llevar puesto un vaquero bastante grueso, el dolor se había sentido latente.- PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Edward: ouch! nooo papá espera, lo siento- trató con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre de su padre pero fue imposible, y solo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen, Carlisle relajó su agarre y dejó libre al quejumbroso chico.- papi, lo puedo explicar, es solo que extrañaba mucho a Bella...- Edward usó la carta de los ojitos de cordero para ablandar la mirada de su padre, pero al parecer Carlisle ya estaba inmunizado a todos sus encantos.

Carlisle: vete a tu habitación Edward, allá me darás todas las explicaciones que tengas- Carlisle apuntó con su dedo índice las escaleras y Edward prácticamente voló hacia su habitación, maquinando en su cabeza una buena excusa para justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

Carlisle por su parte dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Jasper, quien lo esperaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

Carlisle: ahora si hijo, explícame por que tu hermano y tu escaparon de casa, nos manipulaste a tu madre y a mi para que no nos diésemos cuenta y alcahueteaste a tu hermano el saltarse su castigo.- la mirada dada por Carlisle a Jasper fue dura, estaba enfadado la verdad, sobre todo por la parte del mal uso de su habilidad para manipularlos.

Jasper: solo quería ayudar a Edward papá, ser un buen hermano, él solo quería ver a Bella por un segundo- se fue de inmediato por lo sentimental para conmover a su padre... aunque claro, no funcionó.

Carlisle: te hubieras comportado como un buen hermano, si le hubieras dado el ejemplo y lo hubieras disuadido de su plan para saltarse el castigo, de esa manera hubieras sido un buen hermano con él, pero no solo le ayudaste a saltarse un castigo, sino que fuiste de muy mal ejemplo al manipularnos de la manera en que lo hiciste, utilizando tu gran habilidad para que tu madre y yo tuviéramos una discusión, lo que nos impidió darnos cuenta que dos de nuestros hijo se estaban saliendo a escondidas por la noche.- a esta altura Carlisle ya se había sentado en la cama de la habitación de Jasper y comenzaba a dar toques en su regazo, dando una clara invitación a su hijo.- anda hijo que te la has ganada, ven aquí- la temida y fría indicación de siempre.

Jasper: no, papá espera, lo siento en serio- Carlisle optó por callar y solo se limitó a tomar a su hijo por la muñeca y recostarlo boca abajo sobre su regazo, y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó con el castigo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS auuu noo ##PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS papi ya por favor PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS lo siento snif... PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

No fueron muchas pero sí implacables.

Luego de acabar con el castigo, Carlisle acunó a su hijo hasta que se calmó por completo para poder escucharle.

Carlisle: no quiero que vuelvas a utilizar tu habilidad en contra de nosotros hijo, somos tu familia, pero por sobre todo somos tus padres, no tus enemigos, ¿quedó claro?

Jasper: s-si papá, lo siento mucho.

Carlisle se quedó unos minutos más con su soldadito, como solía decirle, y luego se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Edward, quien ya estaba hasta la coronilla de los nervios que traía /Sabía perfectamente en el problema que se metía si llegaba a salir de la casa sin permiso, pero eso no impedía el sentimiento que estaba sobrepasando.

Edward se encontraba caminando de un lado de la habitación al otro mientras esperaba a su padre y trababa de no escuchar la conversación que este estaba teniendo con su hermano en su habitació /Sabía perfectamente que a él le iría mucho peor que a Jasper, solo por el hecho de que acababa de saltarse un castigo.

Los nervios de Edward se incrementaron al ver entrar a su padre a su habitación, pero lo que en verdad coronó el pastel, fue percatarse del temible objeto que traía Carlisle en su mano derecha a la hora de entrar.

Edward: nonono papi no, por favor, te lo suplico con eso no- Edward no podía despegar su vista del grueso cinturón que su padre cargaba mientras trababa de tomarle por el brazo.

Carlisle: te saltaste un castigo y saliste de casa sin permiso Edward, no tienes derecho a decidir nada aquí, así que ve bajándote el pantalón y colocándote en mi regazo de inmediato.- a Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar todo aquello.

Con cautela y con unos grandes lagrimones cayéndole por las mejillas, Edward se desabrochó la bragueta y se bajó los pantalones hasta la mitad de los muslos, para luego con rapidez recostarse en el regazo fuerte de su /Las lagrimas se incrementaron al triple cuando sintió que su padre rápidamente le bajaba el boxer a la altura de su pantalón.

Edward: p-papá nooo sniff buaaa- no había ni comenzado el castigo pero Edward ya lloraba desconsolado. Se sentía por sobre todo humillado por la forma tan infantil que su padre estaba utilizando para castigarle.

Carlisle empuñó bien el cinturón percatándose de tenerlo bien sujeto y de tal manera de que la hebilla quedara completamente cubierta con su mano para evitar cualquier accidente mayor.

Edward: es mucho papá buaaa- Edward era un manojo de lagrimas en ese momento, por lo que Carlisle decidió acabar de una vez con el castigo para poder calmar rápidamente a su pequeño vampirito.

ZAS ZAS ZAS buaaaa ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS no ya noo ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS lo siento buaaa ZAS

Carlisle no dejo pasar ni un segundo más y comenzó a mecer a su pequeño hasta que a raíz del llanto, cayó en un estado de inconsciencia lo más parecido al sueño lo que le permitió a Carlisle dejarle en su cama y salir de su habitación, no sin antes dejarle un gran beso en la cabeza.

Edward: lo siento mucho papi...- dijo entre sueños el pequeño Edward cuando sintió el beso de su padre.

Carlisle: yaaa shhhh... ya está todo perdonado amor, tu descansa- salió de la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto de baño a darse una ducha, que luego de todo aquello la necesitaba con parte de los chicos, ambos estaban recostados en sus camas frotando su retaguardia con el objetivo de apaciguar un poco el dolor dejado por su padre, cuando una suave voz se coló por sus oídos.

Alice: yo les dije que no era buena idea...


End file.
